<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Player [True] by TrueGuardian32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503771">Player [True]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueGuardian32/pseuds/TrueGuardian32'>TrueGuardian32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A concept I expanded on., Basically all of the main cast., Evil Frisk (Undertale), Gen, I wrote chapter 1 in the course of 5 hours in one day.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueGuardian32/pseuds/TrueGuardian32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A concept I was working from, what if Frisk wasn't all sunshine and roses. In the fandom they call Chara evil. But it is you or Frisk that starts the genocide run. What if in this case the Player was the innocent party. The one that got the happy ending. </p><p>What if Frisk was just off in the first place? And you had changed their behavior for better as long as you were with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginning, Ruins, and Snowdin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Player</p><p>That is my name. </p><p>I had another name. It was TrueGuardian, before that I had another.<br/>
I don’t really remember my first name. Just that I am Player now.<br/>
I’m strong. Yet… I don’t raise my hand against anyone. I can’t help it. I’m abnormally nice compared to before, and I don’t know why. I used to be Indifferent to everyone else, I mean sure, I was EMPATHETIC, but now? I can’t help but tear my heart out for everyone, to make others happy. I could sense when someone was sad, and I did my best to make them happier. </p><p>Sometimes I remember glimpse, A machine, it was used to bring me here, but I wasn’t where it was. I was far from it. Sometimes I remember glimpses of another world. One where monsters existed… monsters that were nice. Although they were trying to kill me in the dreams. </p><p>What am I doing now?... Well, currently I’m locked in the shed. Frisk locked me here, I’m not sure why, but Frisk had some strong dislike of me. To the extremes, they tried to stab me once… I showed my strength then, and disarmed them with utter ease. Most of the time I just put up with their bullying though. I actually didn’t mind being locked in here, I had my book, my imagination, and if I needed to go out, I could just break down the door with my strength. The thing about Frisk, is that they showed everyone else that they were NICE, they ACTed with impunity, acting INNOCENT, and PURE. Something that I was forced to actually abide by. </p><p>I am by no means INNOCENT, yet my very being forces me to be INNOCENT, and PURE. I’ve got too much POSITIVITY, and not enough NEGATIVITY, to be fully in control of myself. That’s why I’m so forgiving and nice to everyone. Even though I would prefer to isolate myself and just play and read. That’s why I’m enjoying this shed so much. I can just relax, and think. I look at the slobbering dog beside me that was chewing on sandwich I gave it. It was a furious looking dober… and it was a sweetheart that sat beside me and let me pet it. My KINDNESS in my being made it where most animals would approach me without fear or threats. </p><p>Later the door to the shed opened, I was on the last 20 chapters of my book. I looked up and saw Mr. Simmons, the gardener. “Player? Your here? The door was locked.”<br/>
I shrugged at them. I had long stopped bothering talking to people. I didn’t really need to, they understood intent quickly… watch.<br/>
“Someone locked you inside huh. Player, you know you can tell us if someones bullying you.”<br/>
I silently stare at them.<br/>
“If you don’t want to say you don’t have too. Come on, the Headmistress is worried.”<br/>
I followed Mr. Simmons back into the orphanage. Many of the other kids besides Frisk like me. They say I’m KIND… I’m kinda tired of being KIND though. Sometimes I want to be mean… Oh well. I’m old enough to not care anymore. Well, if you count all my lifetimes together that is. </p><p>I sit down as Headmistress Ava fusses all over me. Making sure I was alright. She was upset when I didn’t say anything about who put me in the shed… Then later she was looking for Frisk, and a kid ran in and told Ava that Frisk ran up Mount Ebott… and hadn’t returned. </p><p>I sigh as my very BEING pulls me to move. I slink away quietly, and being making my way to the hill. After I’ve made some distance from the orphanage I begin running to the hill. As fast as my legs could take me… Which, thanks to super strength, was pretty fast. </p><p>In moments I’m in a cave, following the feeling I come to a hole in the ground… I’m going to have to jump down aren’t I? My BEING says yes… Fine. </p><p>I jump.</p><p>I fall.</p><p>I hurt. </p><p>I feel my body healing the damage near immediately, something had cushioned my fall though. Soft dirt and yellow flowers. I stand up, the damage had healed by this point. My striped black and white shirt glowed green as I was filled with KINDNESS. </p><p>[PROGRESS SAVED]</p><p>It’s time I [CONTINUE] then. I remember reading something, a conversation about DETERMINATION, and the ability to [RESET], [SAVE], and [LOAD]... I never needed DETERMINATION or KINDNESS to do any of those things… After all, the 32 thousand savefiles I’ve made throughout my short life in this world are mine to use. </p><p>I walk into the next room… There is a singed Flower. They seemed to be complaining about something I couldn’t hear about. I approach them. A memory pops into my head. Flowey, Flowey the Flower. I search my mind for more details, the more I find the more interested I am. I wonder how Flowey will react to me. I approach them. </p><p>“You… you're not supposed to be here.” I’ve done this before. A long time ago. He didn’t have that line. My face stayed as monotone as the mask Frisk hides behind. A simple neutral face. Hiding all my secrets. I approach the Flower. “Stay away from me!” They hiss at me, terrified. I bent down in front of them, they had closed their eyes, afraid of me striking them. I pat them as gently as possible, sending as much POSITIVITY as I can into them. I was trying to [CREATE] a soul… Or at least something to let the Flower feel… I shaped the POSITIVITY I was sending into the Flower, I attempted to make it adapted, to change. I felt it balance out with the NEGATIVITY in the Flower… Then Flowey is crying.. I’m tangled in vines… “WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! WHY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TRUE!?!” That was the nickname I used in the game. The game from the world I was named TrueGuardian, my second world. </p><p>I simply sat there, entangled in vines and hugging the Flower. Sending as much positive reinforcement as I could to the Flower. </p><p>“You… need to leave, if Chara sees you, she will kill you.” I remember what I know about Chara, I had never gone on a genocide run. Frisk on the other hand? Maybe. It wouldn’t had been the first time Frisk had tried to kill me. “You can’t go back? Can you…” I could always just load one of my surface Save files… But I kinda didn’t want to do that. I want to continue, I want to see everyone. </p><p>I start to leave.. And then I’m stopped by Flowey. “I can’t let you go… not alone. Help me get on your shoulder.” I eye them with surprise. “Stop being a surprised idiot and help.” Heh, alright. I hold my hand out, Flowey unroots themselves and dig into my shoulder. It’s kinda painful, but it’s nothing I can’t deal with. I follow the path after that. The puzzles hadn’t been reset yet. I followed along the path. Then I reached the spikes… Flowey attempts to speak as I follow the path I had memorised beforehand. I unhesitantly cross the spike trap. “You remember a lot, don't you?” I shrug. “DON’T DO THAT!” How am I supposed to convey that I don’t know then?</p><p>After a while I run into something that stops me in my tracks… A pile of dust. Monster dust looks different than regular dust, whiter, more magical. I bend over the pile… and then [SAVE]. I look at the Whimsun in front of me. 20 left. “You can do that…?” I comfort the Whimsun. Whispering warm intent into the shy monster. Then it runs off, crying. I then proceed to go to every single pile of dust… and I [SAVE] them. 3 Left. A froggit starts following me around. I head into the Spider bake sale. I reach for the G in my inventory… and pull out a handful of coins. I check my inventory. [3,220 G] I place the coins on the web… a bunch of spiders wave their hands on me… they are cuter than the spiders I’ve seen. I smile at them, and then go to the donations web… and I donate three hundred g. “You sure have a lot of G True.” I send reassuring intent to Flowey. Then I search for the rest of the dust piles. 1 Left. I think Chara is here with me… Cause I feel them. They help occasionally. Currently they are telling me how many are dusted. How many I can [SAVE]. I walk to the basement of Toriel's home. There I find a big pile of dust. I [SAVE] them. It takes a lot out of me… I’ve been saving nonstop and reviving a boss monster takes… a lot of energy… I fall as the monster reforms. Soul un-splitting and everything. “TR-</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>I glance at the First.<br/>
“It’s been a while, Partner.”<br/>
*Hello | Hello | Hello | Hello.” I feel my voice overlap with three others, they are all mine.<br/>
“Heh, you remember me right?” I send my intent, yes. They spoke to me after I made it through the underground and broke the barrier with Flowey.<br/>
“To be honest, when I first saw you, I hated you. You played with Frisk as if they were a puppet on their strings… But you were NICE, I thought you were just ACTing at the time, that is, well, until you managed to get everyone to the surface. After we had made it to the surface though, you had disappeared. You were GONE… and I felt despair as the world RESET… and Frisk… That kid you had guided through the underground. Ran through it again… and again. I’m not sure what had happened to them, but without you.. They were never able to break the barrier again. They didn’t have your KINDNESS. Nor did they have your DETERMINATION… But they were DETERMINED enough.” </p><p>I look at them… I really didn’t like where this was going.<br/>
“They killed their first monster… off of CURIOSITY! They knew it was harmless, and they killed them… It was then I learned it was just a testament of what they were doing. They are curious about everything… including killing everyone. That is exactly what they did. Multiple times. They murdered mom, dad, Sans, and Papyrus… again and again. For three hundred RESETs.” I widen my eyes as that number. I had a habit of SAVEing of course, but to RESET everything back to the beginning again and again? There are very few things that would make me do that.<br/>
“Sans blamed you at first you know? He thought there was no way his sweet Frisk would do that... Then he found you were gone. He was devastated, he thought you were the Frisk that had been killed. Then he blamed it on me. Like I was the one that would kill my family again and again!” I hug them. I feel them get a little less tense. “Sorry about that True… You understand why I am angry don’t you… You understand everything just as you always did.” </p><p>They sit beside me in the field of flowers. “I… I missed you. Your fake Kindness, your Understanding, your Happiness. I missed all of that… I think Flowey does as well. You were more of the soulless flower’s friend then any of us.” Yeah, I didn’t really hold grudges in the second world… I wonder how that world is doing. I had hopped in front of a bullet in a peace conference between the Hijun Republic and the United Government and saved the world from a possible World War One. I’m hoping they came to peace with each other. </p><p>“Frisk doesn’t intend to stop. I’m pretty sure you're the only one with the capability to stop them True. I’ve been with them a while before you fell. They may have fallen a bit later in this RESET, but they still have the same intent. To kill everyone.” </p><p>Hmm. Alrighty then. I stand up. Then I hold my hand out to Chara, the first fallen human. “Goodluck True.” </p><p>I’m awake. I’m in the children's room that Toriel has. Flowey is beside me in a… boot? I stand up and stretch. I need to hurry… I get up and move to the door. Then a vine latches on me. “You're not leaving me here are you?” I raise my eyebrow at him. Then I come and pick him up. “That’s what I thought, idiot.” I really feel like laughing. But it’s not the time nor place. </p><p>I head out into the hallway and look in the mirror. </p><p>*Despite everything that has happened, you came back.</p><p>I wonder if I should tell Chara that I died twice without the ability to RESET? Eh… probably not. </p><p>I head downstairs… and find a gathering of monsters. They are looking dangerous… I’m going to take a guess that they are on a manhunt for Frisk or myself… and now one has seen me… and now they are all looking at me. Toriel comes through the crowd to me. “Child why are you awake?” They ask, kindness on their face. </p><p>Then Flowey speaks up. “Isn’t it obvious, they are going after the other Fallen Human.”</p><p>Toriel's face hardens. Oh god… Momma Goat protection mode is active.</p><p>“I’m sorry child, but I can’t let you go after them I…” I then put my hand on their head. Sending reassurance and kindness through my intent. Her fault for bending down to me. She cries, “I’m sorry child, I can’t let you go out there. The other fallen human is too dangerous for you to face.” </p><p>Alright… that’s when I crack… I burst out laughing… They all look at me strangely as if I’ve gone crazy.<br/>
“Frisk has been trying to kill me for 5 years, if they had the ability to beat me in a FIGHT they would have done so already.” Hmm, unlike my dream with Chara, I’m not echoing voices. </p><p>They are all wide eyed at that statement. I’m of course back to normal. “What do you mean child?”<br/>
“Hmm. Well, I guess there is no reason to keep it a secret anymore. Back in the orphanage there were two kids who are the pride of the orphanage, the nicest kids there. Player, and Frisk. Frisk however, had hidden their HATE beneath the surface of a neutral face, keeping the same facial expression regardless of their surroundings… unless alone with Player. The first time Player and Frisk were alone together? Frisk attempted to stab me with a kitchen knife. That is when I learned how much they disliked me. I knocked the knife out of their hand and then used my strength to keep them back. They have tried to kill me every day since then, attempting to lure wild animals to me. Stabbing me in my sleep. Trying to poison my food. I really didn’t understand why Frisk hated me for the longest time. </p><p>Naturally with me knowing of Frisk's violent tendencies, and knowing that no one would believe me if I pointed it out, I kept an eye on Frisk. I kept their attention on me, and from anyone else. They never once were able to actually hurt me.” </p><p>Their eyes were wide by this point, tears threatening to fall out of them. Flowey felt shocked as well.<br/>
“I have never once been afraid of them. And if they push through the Underground? They will kill everyone in their path. And from what little I know of monsters? Only a few monsters will actually be able to hold them off for a few minutes. Even then, it would only stall them. They are DETERMINED. If I don’t go after them? No one will be able to stop them.”</p><p>Toriel hugs me. “We will get the Royal Guard to help. Promise me one thing Player. Promise me you will live.”</p><p>I look dead in Toriel’s eyes. “I promise.” </p><p>Then I leave. My sweater is warm when I exist into the snow. A group of monsters behind me. I look at the broken lenses of a camera. Broken by a knife. I walk down the path. Eventually came to the gate that was too big to stop me. I could see the footsteps of Frisk as they walked down. I followed it… to the destroyed snowman. I [SAVE] them. </p><p>“You aren’t the other one… Can you take a piece of me? So I can truly explore.”<br/>
They sound so depressed… I take a pile of snow while showering them with warm kind intent. “Thank you.” </p><p>I follow the footsteps… [SAVE]ing more and more monsters. I get tired with each save.<br/>
*Don’t worry True… Player, you're almost to Snowdin.<br/>
Doggo and the other Royal Guard Dogs have started to listen to Toriel as we explore deeper into the underground. Our party is growing even bigger as I [SAVE] more and more monsters. I’m so… so tired.... There they are. On the edge of town, about to go and fight Papyrus. There was no dust that I could detect in the town. They must have evacuated. I approach Frisk, the Monsters behind me.<br/>
They hear the crunch of my shoes behind them. They glare at me. Their eyes glowing red, I could feel the EXP and LV they gave off. It wasn’t as much as it could have been. But it does cut off their hesitation. They immediately try to cut me, a simple diagonal slash. I grab their hand mid slash. Then I judo threw them over me into the snow. Their weapon is now in my inventory. </p><p>They stood back up, and charged me. Fists ready. I dodge each punch they throw with ease. Then… I just stand there as they keep attacking. Constantly, waiting for me to tire out, to drop my guard… Yet, I’m [FIGHTING] I don’t get tired in [FIGHTS]. </p><p>They charge me furiously, I trip them up onto the snow. </p><p>“Just die already!”<br/>
I reply, “How about… No.”<br/>
“You can’t dodge forever!”<br/>
“Hmm? I can’t? Or you can’t? I’m pretty stubborn Frisk.”<br/>
“DIE ALREADY!”<br/>
“Not interested, care to try again tomorrow?”<br/>
“You are a blight on this world, a glitch! A FUCKING BUG!”<br/>
I yawn. “Yeah yeah, keep em comin.”<br/>
“You're not supposed to exist!”<br/>
I shrug, “Doesn’t matter if I’m not supposed to, Cause I’m going too.”<br/>
“You can’t win against me. You will inevitably die.”<br/>
“Possibly, I give it a 3% chance that I mess up and die.”<br/>
“I guess you're done with your silent game then?”<br/>
“Nah, it’s better to keep quiet at times you know, let people talk. It makes other feel better you know.”<br/>
“FUCK YOU!”<br/>
“Ok question, where did you learn that language, cause I know for certain no one has used it around you.” </p><p>*Wow, I’ve never seen them this angry before, you weren’t lying when you said they hated you.<br/>
There is no conversation as they continue to try to kill me. I see the Royal Guard begin to close in on the edges of the fight. I actually see Sans and Papyrus as well… Is Sans crying?</p><p>“I have a question for you. Do you think you will survive if you kill me?”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Look around you.” They actually stop and look around at the crowd of monsters around them. There are too many for them to actually survive if the monsters attack. They screech at me.. And then charge me. I’m dodging like a madman again as they try to punch me with DETERMINATION, luckily I’m really good at not getting hit by this point.</p><p>They were exhausted. Tired. “Frisk… I have a question. A simple question. Was your curiosity worth it?” </p><p>Their smile was all the answer I needed. I sigh as I turn out of the way one last time, as they charge off a cliff. I move before I can stop myself. I grab Frisk. “Frisk.. What’s the point? What’s the goal?” </p><p>“Fuck you.”</p><p>They use their legs against the wall… and pull me off… I’m falling… Am I going to die again? I see Frisk fall past me as my vision tints blue. I instinctively try to grab them, to stop them fr- I feel someone interfering.<br/>
*This isn’t the time for kindness. I’m sorry.<br/>
I’m pulled back to the top of the cliff side… my face is covered in tears. Why is it I feel so much for other people in this world. I hate it... The last thing I saw before everything turned black was Toriel grabbing me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m in the field of Flowers, the moon overhead. Chara’s hugging me. I forget how small I am now at times. I look at Chara. “Why?”</p><p>“They wouldn’t have stopped True. Maybe they would have in the beginning… but it has been a while. They were too far gone to actually be kind, even if they were at one time.” </p><p>“They weren’t like this at first, were they Chara?” </p><p>“No, for the first ten resets. They were actually pretty nice. But without you helping to break the barrier, they could never get it right. They would fail again and again. They hated you with every fiber of their being. You a person that was far away, too far to help them anymore. They thought when they reset that you would be there… but you weren’t.” </p><p>“Yeah. I ‘finished’ I got everyone to the surface… and then I went on with my life, as short as it was.” </p><p>“How violent was Frisk on the surface?” </p><p>“Not as much as you’d think, they tried torturing small animals occasionally, but I was around the corner most of the time and would stop them. Then they would try to kill me until an adult appeared. No one really noticed that it was Frisk, they were a little angel to everyone else after all. I once said it was Frisk… and no one believed me. So I sorta just… gave up. I hoped they would change for the better with a guardian watching them. So I kept tabs on them. I made sure I survived whatever they did in an attempt to kill me. Of Course… there were a few times I did die and have to LOAD.”</p><p>“You can Save and Load?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve had it forever. It’s a different system than the one Frisk uses though.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Frisk’s SAVE and LOAD come from determination. Mine exists simply because I am a Player.” </p><p>One of Chara’s eyebrows goes up at that. I smile, “Ok, it might also be because of my soul. I’m not really sure. “</p><p>“Are you going to break the barrier?” </p><p>“Possibly. Depends on if Flowey wants to. He’s the one with the ability afterall. I just set up the pieces. What about you Chara, you're legitimately a Spirit that is latched on to Frisk and myself. You just going to hang around?” </p><p>She smiles at me, “Possibly.” <br/>“You were saying earlier about Fake Kindness and all that jazz?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it True,-”</p><p>“Nah your right. I was pretty apathetic in my last world. I had a huge lack of emotions and it was weird for the longest time. When I came here my Fake Kindness changed into real Kindness and it’s been a freaking pain. For example, when Frisk was falling… I couldn’t just let them fall, I wanted to SAVE them… then you stopped me.” </p><p>“Yeah… I’m sorry.” </p><p>“I’d say I’d forgive you… but I really don’t. I sincerely had hope for them you know, I believe with enough time I could have turned their fake Kindness on the surface, into real Kindness.”</p><p>“They were too far gone for that to work True.”</p><p>“Maybe. But I believed in them.”</p><p>“You're as big of a fool as Papyrus is.”</p><p>“That's a bad thing?” </p><p>“No… No it isn’t. Thanks for coming back True. We… We really needed you.” </p><p>The world begins turning white. “I guess I’m waking up… I really hope Undyne doesn’t spear me.” </p><p>---</p><p>I open my eyes. I… Well, I’m actually seeing Chara float above me now. I guess without Frisk the connection is stronger. </p><p>I could feel the new options beside my [SAVE] and [LOAD], [RESET] and [LOAD]. That confirmed that there wasn’t a contender against my determination besides Flowey now. <br/>I glanced at my surroundings… Am I in Papyrus’s room? The action figures tell me Yes. </p><p>I pull myself up. </p><p>“How long have I been out Chara?”<br/>*Hm? You see me now?*<br/>“Frisk is gone, there is no contender now.” <br/>*It’s been about an hour since you fell unconscious. They brought you to the skeleton brothers house for now. Papyrus offered to let you rest in his bed.*<br/>“Interesting. I wonder what I am supposed to do now?”<br/>*What do you mean?* <br/>“If I break the barrier I have to deal with Frisk's death… luckily I noticed the cameras were recording everything.” <br/>*Alphys did place a lot of cameras everywhere.*<br/>“Alright, we just need to break the barrier then, convince everyone that monsters aren’t going to kill them all, and then prove Frisk was secretly a murderous brat. Although… I still don’t believe that was Frisk.”<br/>*What do you mean?*<br/>“I’ll explain it to you later. For now I got to let everyone know I’m alright, and then prepare to face the King.” </p><p>--- </p><p>I push the door open. There is a small gathering of monsters sitting on beanbags in the living room… I didn’t know Sans and Papyrus had bean bags. </p><p>I wonder what the difference between my [SAVE]s and [LOAD]s are compared to the new ones I have. Well, it’s not like I’ll actually figure it out. </p><p>I keep thinking about the surface. What will happen if we get out without Frisk. I go back in the room. Then I go to the window. </p><p>*What are you doing True?*</p><p>“I… I can’t leave Frisk.” </p><p>*Why?!*</p><p>“They weren’t like this before the RESET correct?”</p><p>*Yes?*</p><p>“Well. I don’t think they are in CONTROL.”</p><p>*What do you mean!, You were gone, they had to be in CONTROL.*</p><p>“I didn’t have access to this world before, I found it when I was chasing someone.”</p><p>*You mean in your previous world?*</p><p>“Yes. I think they did something. Something I call an Infinite Loop.”</p><p>*What makes you think that.*</p><p>“Frisks SAVE file isn’t Frisks name.”</p><p>*What?*<br/>“The saves are attuned with your soul. If you save, it binds it to your name. Their name isn’t Purple.” <br/>*Couldn’t they have just nicknamed themselves?!” <br/>“Only people with the game prompt can change the fallen child's name.” <br/>I parkour down the side of the building, as quietly as possible. I really love being more powerful than I should be. </p><p>I head to the cliff where Frisk fell… then I climb down. </p><p>*What if it is them True, will you let them go then?*<br/>“Mm… No, I believe I could probably change them.”</p><p>Then I hit the bottom, there is a human shaped pile of snow… I move it. Revealing Frisk… they were smiling. They didn’t die from the fall, too much soft snow, none of their bones are broken. They died from frostbite… I hold them… [SAVE].</p><p>Suddenly we are at the RESET and CONTINUE screen. I was holding a very much alive Frisk.</p><p>They jumped away from me. </p><p>“Welcome back.” </p><p>They glared. “I didn’t want to come back.” </p><p>“I wanted to talk to you… Take a seat would you?”</p><p>They sit down opposite of me… I wasn’t expecting them too. </p><p>“After I reached the surface. Can you tell me what happened to make it where you had the need to RESET?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you exactly what I told Chara… I DIDN’T RESET.”</p><p>“Then what happened?”</p><p>They groan in frustration, laying back in the flowers. “I don’t know. We were on the surface for so long, I was HAPPY! Then it was taken!” </p><p>“So you don’t know why the timeline reset… Hmm. Why did you start killing everyone? Why were you so hostile on the surface towards me?” </p><p>“I… honestly don’t know. It’s like I had no choice but to hate you. Something was preventing me from acting straight… I did a lot of cruel things, and I had no idea why. On the topic of the Underground though? I didn’t have control.”</p><p>Both of those… weren’t lies. I hate convoluted schemes…</p><p>“You wanna hear my theory?” </p><p>I see Frisk look at me, and Chara is behind them. </p><p>“Infinite Time Loops.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“All this? Isn’t actually real. Your actions? My actions? Not real.” They look confused, and frustrated. </p><p>“What do you mean!” </p><p>“In my previous world I gained access to this one through a game. I succeeded at that game, getting the Perfect Ending. I broke the barrier and got everyone to the surface.” <br/>“The problem is, that was the second time I’ve seen that game, I saw it in my first world as well.” <br/>“What do you mean, First world?” <br/>“I’m a jumper. Everytime I reach the end of my time in one world, I revive in a new world. Each action changes my soul per jump. I was neutral in my first world, so I was apathetic to everyone else in my second world. However I did thousands of kind acts in my second world, which forces me to be kind in this world. Eventually, after enough jumps I’ll probably be one of the most selfless humans you could meet simply because I have no choice but to be selfless. The thing is, I grow stronger with each jump, currently I have three times the strength of a normal human. I only had two times the last jump.” </p><p>“And what does this have to do with Infinite Time Loops?”</p><p>“Cause fixing the Infinite Time Loops in my previous world is what ended my time there.”</p><p>*What are infinite time loops?*</p><p>“They are similar to resets, but sloppy. They take possibilities, things that would only happen in separate timelines, and force them to do all the possibilities in one timeline, eventually, after enough strain and tear, it will break the timeline. The Loops in my previous world had nearly thirty thousand loops. People were randomly starting to disappear, remember previous loops, they started to gain random traits of depression, or suddenly have different personalities. Every time, after a certain point, the timeline will loop.” </p><p>“And how do you confirm that this is an infinite loop scenario?” </p><p>“I have access to the logs. They have been attempting to loop ever since I arrived but I’ve been overpowering it ever since, and the log has identified me as the problem and is attempting to use you as an anti-virus.”</p><p>“What…”</p><p>“Yep, says right here.” <br/>I pull the window that is open in the corner in my vision in front of me. “Loop 302 error detected, Error Identified as ID:Player, and behind my name is parenthesis 1. Which in computer speak, means that I’m a second Player file. In the save files the name is listed as Purple, which means there is a second Player resetting and changing your choices. And the only way to control the RESETs directly is through a Avatar, and Frisk. You are the only avatar available underground.” </p><p>“So there is a second you controlling me?” </p><p>“Not necessarily me. But someone is. That someone really doesn’t like me either.” </p><p>“How did you stop the second time loop?” </p><p>“Hmm, well.  I found the Avatar of that time loop, and I cut their head off.” </p><p>They both look pale at that. “He didn’t stay dead of course, What I was doing was hijacking the connection that the person who had started the Loops created. Then I just.. Shut it down and did one last True Reset, and put it back to the beginning before any of the Loops had happened. Only I could remember then, so I worked on making the world a more peaceful place for everyone. It took forever to actually complete.” </p><p>“So you need to cut my head off?”</p><p>“No. I checked already when we were fighting. I need to find Gaster.” </p><p>*Gaster?/”Gaster?”</p><p>“You two don’t remember him? Well, basically he’s a skeleton that’s split between time and space. And currently he is being used as the Medium for this Looper.” </p><p>“Do they know this?” </p><p>“Possibly? If they do they don’t know how to fix it anyways. The only way for me to fix the loops is to chase down Gaster. And for that, I need to be split between space and time, so I can track down all the code required for ending this loop.” </p><p>“How come you made it sound like we should know Gaster?”<br/>“We ran into him. He gave me half his soul when I viewed this world from a game. In Fact… it’s still here.” I say as I hold a broken monster soul. I could see the code that I had already wrestled into my control. No one else could of course.</p><p> </p><p>=--= READ THE MESSAGE BELOW: From the Author!</p><p>Sup, it's me True. This idea kinda got away from me... So there isn't likely to be more updates for this story. I'mma move on to some other ideas I had, I wanted to try something out a few weeks ago, a concept I had. I attempted to write it once on SV, but I'mma attempt something a bit better. Sorry if you were interested in this story, and sorry if the idea that Frisk isn't the real bad guy doesn't appeal to you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is not how I normally see the Frisk character, I just wanted to see what happen if Frisk wasn't all sunshine and roses.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>